eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
They Have Searched an Age for a Dark Champion...
Prerequisites #You must have completed the heritage quest Dragoon K'Naae of the Thexians #You must understand the Sathirian language which can be learned by the collection A Mysterious Black Tome #You must have 50,000 faction with Residents of Teren's Grasp #You must have 40,000 faction with The City of Jinisk #You must be level 80 Steps #Bottom of mages tower in North Freeport must kill 2 NPCs, Talon P'Radim and Nik U'ronu to get a chest drop containing a hiring contract. Talon can be approached and once aggro, Nik joins in the attack. One is 82^ the other is 82v. They seem to be a serious over-con. There is roughly a 5 minute respawn. #Next go to the Darklight Woods and speak to Marla K'Stane. After a quick conversation, you have to kill her (she is an incredibly over-conned 85^ who gives AA exp), which will update your quest, and also get the Mage's Divining Scroll. #Head over to West Freeport to the military fort. The misplaced file is next to Viscount Gelvonius on the top level, hanging on the edge of the table ( respawn 5 minutes ). #Speak to Sir Sayex Nevagon behind the inn also in West Freeport and receive the Bone Shield of Laathik K'Shin. #Read the Mage's Divining Scroll in your inventory. #*I must gather 30 of the unmarred bones from powerful sentient beings! #**TIP1: Kill the 10 Teir'Dal Warriors & 10 Feir'Dal warriors first because they can update this part. #**TIP2: Go to in Neriak, City of Hate and there are a set of NPC Tier'dal taunting a child, they will become agro, two 79v, and they count for the bones. Roughly a 3 minute respawn. Also many other random mobs offer this update, it seems anything level 80+ with atleast one ^ that is sentient (and some that are 79 ^) can offer this update. #***The Iksar Insurgent in Jarsath Wastes work very well. #***The Droags in Jarsath Wastes work well. #***The Yha'lei in Chelsith work well. #***The Sarnak in Chardok work well. #***The Elder Jungle Quatchas in Kunzar Jungle work well. Great spot for them is a cave with fast respawn at #***The Scorpion Men in Jarsath Wastes do work, but not as well #***Sathirian Milites (lvl 76) in Kunzar Jungle do work #***Mobs in Sebilis DO NOT work. #***Minotaurs in Steamfont Mountain work as well (about 1 pling per 10 kills, and they're 45th lvl only) #***TIP: The Scorpion Men in Jarsath work at any level. They update slowly, but quite easy to solo, and abundant quantities of them. #***: The gnolls of Blackburrow will occasionally update you. Plenty of them, and very low level. #*I need the skull of a Teir'Dal Champion #** at next to 3 Walk of the Dead in Neriak, City of Hate In corner have to be right on top of the skull to see it. On the shelf on the left-hand side of the building, back corner. Beware the Relic Protector that spawns in-between the buildings! #*Kill 10 Teir'Dal Warriors in Neriak, City of Hate. #**The mobs are 83^ Relic Protectors. Automatically attack you as you walk around the city. The majority of these can be found if you take the main walkways. You'll also know if you're about to pop one if your character 'runs into them', even if you don't see it. Note that you can't bring good friends to assist you, as the guards will attack them. On the other hand, the guards will assist you in killing the mobs, and you still get credit. #*I need the skull of a Feir'Dal Champion! #**Grave yard in New Tunaria at the last tombstone on the right . Beware the Relic Guardian that pops in front of the tombstone! A quick FD behind it to de-agro, and it won't see you thru the tombstone. #*Kill 10 Feir'Dal warriors in New Tunaria. #**The mobs are 83^ Relic Gaurdians. Automatically attack you as you walk around the zone. Seem most common in the first large flat plaza area after the bridge, and the graveyard. #**The majority of these can be found if you take the main walkways. You'll also know if you're about to pop one if your character 'runs into them', even if you don't see it. Known spawn points are: #*** #*** #*** #*** #Head to Neriak, City of Hate, go to a tomb in the water next to the first bridge . #*Will get an automatic update as you reach the tomb. #*Harvest a Pile of Bones (These can be found immediately next to the SW side of the tomb, and are not targetable.) #*Touch the altar to place the bones #*Touch the altar to call Spirit of Laarthik #*Speak with the Spirit of Laarthik. #Travel to the City of Mist in Kunzar Jungle, hail Lharnc the Confined who is trapped inside with the Black Reaver at . He sends you to kill his brother, Glohner in Edgewater Drains. Bring friends, 85^^^ mob, 500k hp. #You can find Glohner roaming the halls and ramp between EWD1 and EWD2 around . Northern part or your in-game map. He casts a single target fear on the tank, but does not hit very hard. #After killing Glohner you will asked to take the sword back to Lharnc in the City of Mist. After hailing him, and a short conversation you get to kill him as well. Be prepared for a rather long fight (he hits hard and has a lot of HPs). CAUTION!!! (Update - Just did this with round robin on (forgot to turn off) it now brings up an NBG window) Turn OFF round robin looting before you loot the chest or ANYBODY in your group may get the item you need to update the quest! Also, if you mess up and it does go to someone else, save yourself a petition and just camp him, six minute respawn... clear the trash that spawns first. Also an 85^^^. Lharnc the Envious will drop a single wooden chest, inside is the Talisman of Envy, only 1 Shadowknight can get this no-trade item at a time. Must be pulled out of the hut, or the box will drop into the floor. If you die and get back to him before he despawns you can avoid his control effects. #Speak with Yeal Jouse in building in NE corner of Teren's Grasp in Kylong Plains. (PLEASE NOTE: you MUST have 50k Residents of Teren's Grasp faction to be able to advance this step.) #*Use necklace you got off of Lharnc the Envious on Yeal Jouse #*Speak with Yeal Jouse again. #Speak with Sszot Skiks on the right side of the steps as you are entering City of Jinisk in Kunzar Jungle when you come from Fens of Nathsar. (PLEASE NOTE: you'll need to know Sathirian Language & have 40k The City of Jinisk faction before you can proceed to next step.) #Speak with Atria X'aphon inside City of Jinisk in Kunzar Jungle #You now must kill 3 Crimson Teir mobs. #*Tovin D'Rin is in Karnor's Castle Library . #**85^^^ with 3 pets, two 85^^ and one 85. (Knockback and the room will agro if not cleared) #*Talik K'syk and his sister Mydraa K'syk are in Chelsith. #**They can be found at the last named tentacle's platform . They are a grouped 85^^^ proximity spawn. You do not have to kill the last worm/tentacle mob to get them to spawn, but you do need to deactivate his platform's force field to get to the prox spawn area. Mydraa is a mage; she can be mezzed and stunned. If you do not have a mezzer, concentrate on killing her first, because she casts silence/stun. Talik appears to be pure melee. NOTE: If you use someone else's cleared instance you will be locked out from a new instance for 18 hours upon killing the twins. #*Jerak T'Shir is at Teren's Grasp. #**He can be found in between two pyramids . He is a 85^^^ proximity spawn, be prepared. #*After you have killed the 3 Crimson Teir mobs, you need to return to Atria X'aphon. She will offer you the next step. #Obtain 3 Emblems. ( must be done in order ) ##'The King's Emblem' ##*Speak with Dragoon K'naae (near Darklight Wood zone line) and trade him your Shiny Brass Halberd (take it off its wall mounts!) for the The King's Emblem!. ##*'The Shiny Brass Halberd is reward of the Dragoon K'Naae of the Thexians heritage quest, if you really want the Shiny Brass Halberd back you can purchase it from a merchant on the Nektulos Forrest docks later ##'The Archpriest's Emblem'. ##*Locate The Archpriest's Emblem which can be found in Neriak, City of Hate - The Spires of Innoruuk (inside main building) and next to Xilania Nevagon-Seraph of Hate, you'll see a skull with a dagger in it that you can click at . ##**Once everyone has ported up, speak with Dorvias N'Keth who will then turn into a 85^^^. He will spawn immediately by himself. But, occasionally he will spawn a trio of level 85 Minions of Hate to aid him. He did this four times during our fight. PLEASE NOTE: This mob seems bugged at the present moment (unconfirmed though). He seems to have a fix despawn-timer which will make him disappear whether you fight him or not. Get your whole group to him and engage as soon as he spawns to save time. Groups consisting of members who are absent seems to cause him to despawn more often, so highly recommend a full group with heavy DPS. Also if more than Shadow Knight in the group you must kill each time for each Shadow Knight. Emblem is a Chest drop and only drops one at a time. As of 2/16/08 mob STILL despawns. ##'The Prophet's Emblem' ##*Speak with Xilania Nevagon-Seraph of Hate inside the The Spires of Innoruuk to be offered the subquest Dingy Little Knick Knack... that will yield The Prophet's Emblem. #Go to the Darklight Palace in Neriak, City of Hate. Once there, head up to the very top floor and you should see a bed. Look under it and you'll see a box under the bed which will give you an update. #After clicking the box, head over to Kunzar Jungle and speak with Atria X'aphon inside City of Jinisk again. Rewards * DE:Ein Zeitalter lang waren sie auf der Suche nach einem dunklen Streiter ...